The Real Story of Medusa and Athena
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: This is what really happened between Medusa and Athena. The catch? They're in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Story of Medusa and Athena**

**I got the idea from a conversation I had with my friend. So, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I got the whole nectar in the face thing from Glee, which, unfortunately, I don't own.

Ch.1

Athena and Medusa were best friends. They attended Mt. Olympus High; School of the gods, heroes, and future legends. It was common to see Medusa and Athena walking down the halls chatting about this, or that. Medusa was captain of the volleyball team, and an avid member of the snakes enthusiast club. Athena was captain of the mathletes, and co-captain of the philosopher's club (Aristotle was captain).

You would think that since Medusa was on the (very good) volleyball team she would never look twice at Athena, who, though she was a goddess, was one of the biggest losers of the school. You would be wrong. Their friendship started the second week of sophomore year. Athena had been walking down the halls, when Aphrodite— the head cheerleader— backed by her boyfriend Ares— captain of the football team— had come up, told Athena her outfit was atrocious and "here this will make it better," before promptly throwing a cup full of nectar in her face. Medusa had been walking past at that moment, seen what happened, and let one of her pet snakes that she always brought to school in her bag, loose on Aphrodite. Aphrodite went screaming down the halls with her boyfriend chasing after her. Medusa had turned to see Athena walking miserably down the hallway. She ran up to meet her. "Hey, want some help cleaning that nectar off?" Medusa asked.

"No thanks. I have extra clothing in my locker; I'm always prepared for this kind of thing. And I have plenty of experience cleaning this stuff off." She responded sullenly.

"Too bad, I'm helping," Medusa told Athena forcefully, and when she didn't get an answer, followed her into the bathroom.

"Why are you insisting on helping me? I thought you'd be helping Aphrodite give me a nectar facial," Athena asked quietly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, all the other jocks, and cheerleaders seem to have made it their personal goal to make my life a living underworld."

"Ya, well I'm on the volleyball team, not the cheerleading team."

"So, they have plenty of ways to make me miserable too."

"Well, I'm an athlete not a cretin. I don't approve of them picking on anyone weaker than them, no offense. Besides I hate Aphrodite just as much as you do. She criticizes everything I wear, and calls me a freak for carrying around 'Those disgusting creatures'"

Athena looked at Medusa skeptically, "yes, but I'll bet you have never had a nectar facial before."

"True." "Oh, here, let me help you with that!" Medusa had exclaimed, realizing she had been standing there dumbly while Athena cleaned the nectar from her hair.

A/N Tell me what you think. This has been on my computer for a while and I thought, "Hey, why not!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This will probably only be two more chapters long. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but here you go.**

Ch.2

Over the next month or so, Medusa and Athena slowly became friends. It started with Medusa coming and sitting at Athena's otherwise empty table. At first they didn't talk much, but after a little while they made a habit of making small talk. After a little while, Medusa started purposely partnering up with Athena for projects. Somewhere a long the lines they became friends. They talked, hung out, and Medusa protected Athena from the jocks.

At first, the jocks left them alone. They figured Medusa had some master plan to humiliate Athena. However, after it became apparent they were actually friends, the tormenting began again. This time though, it wasn't as bad. They would get a Nectar to the face and go off to the bathroom, continuing to talk and laugh. It didn't take as long to clean off when you have someone to help you.

Athena found herself actually enjoying having this one thing she never thought she'd have—a friend. And Medusa found that Athena was the first real friend she'd ever had. Athena didn't judge her, or try to change her. She never tried to make her fit a particular mold. Plus, having the goddess of wisdom as her best friend definitely helped her grades.

Athena liked having a friend. She used to sit by herself at lunch and read. Now she sat with Medusa and they talked. Sometimes Medusa's friends from Reptile club joined them, though not often. After school, instead of going straight to the library like she did every day last year, she would go over to Medusa's or her place.

She told Medusa everything, and Medusa did the same. By the time they were in their junior year, they knew everything there was to know about the other. Favorite color, book, place, movie, everything. They were inseparable. Medusa convinced Athena to join the Snakes Enthusiast club, and Athena got Medusa to join the philosophy club (Medusa had made it clear that she **would not** be a mathlete, no matter how much Athena begged).

**A/N I know that ended abruptly and was super short, but this story started out as what will end up as the last chapter, and this is just the back story I made up, with very little inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I apologize for taking sooo long to update this. Thank Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13 for being a slave driver and forcing me to update.**

Athena's POV

I walked down the hallway, intent on getting to my locker. The spring-fling was coming up, and I was going with Poseidon. I couldn't wait. My locker came into view, and I stopped dead in my tracks. There, in front of my locker, was Medusa in an intense lip-lock with Poseidon. I couldn't believe it.

I stormed down the hall and stamped my foot, yelling, "What the Underworld are you doing?" The two broke apart, whirling around to face me.

"Athy! It's not what it looks like! We were just—"

I cut Poseidon's explanation off. "Shut up Poseidon. We're over." Then I turn to Medusa. "Med, how could you do this?"

"Athy, we were just…"

I looked at her, tears on my face as she failed to come up with an explanation. "I knew it. I knew you were just like everyone else. I can't believe I fooled myself into believing you were anything other than a back-stabbing harpy."

My comment made her angry; I could tell the moment the words left my lips. "Oh? And what about you? You _knew_ I liked Poseidon."

"Key word being _**liked**_. You told me you were over him. You _encouraged_ me to accept his invitation to the dance." By now we'd drawn quite a large crowd.

"If you were a true best friend, you would have known I was lying, so that you wouldn't feel bad that he liked you and not me. Then you would have stayed away anyway. I can't believe he liked _you_ instead of me in the first place. Which, by the way, was obviously a hoax."

That was it. I was so not going to take this. I stepped forward threateningly, and Medusa stepped back. Her back hit my locker, and I smirked. "You like snakes, right? Well, why don't I make it so that you never have to be without them." I snapped my fingers, and there was a puff of smoke, and a clap of thunder. When the smoke cleared, Medusa stood there, a snake trunk for legs, and snakes growing from her scalp in place of hair. "Oh, and I wouldn't look anyone in the eye, unless you want to deal with a stone statue." With that, I turned, and walked away, intent on never again speaking to Medusa, or Poseidon.

**A/N TADA! All done.**

**Alanna HunterofArtemis3, I swear to the gods, if you mock me for this, or EVER tell "Poseidon" or Hannah about this, I will murder you. :) **


End file.
